Until it Sleeps
by Lenalaye
Summary: A music vid based on the 5th book: "So tear me open, pour me out/there's things inside that scream and shout/ and the pain still hates me/so hold me, until it sleeps...."


            Okay, it probably goes without saying, but you should have read the 5th book to enjoy/understand/appreciate this music video. I did a vid many moons ago, but I felt compelled when I heard this song, to use it as a summary of Harry's struggles in this latest installment. So read on and review! The song is "Until it Sleeps" by Metallica (go download, it's an awesome song) Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

            The video opens with the sight of tattered gray veils licking at the air. The corridor is lined with stone archways, and the view pans by them, slowing as it comes upon Harry, walking through the Department of Mysteries. It fades to a close up shot as he starts to sing, low and mournful. 

_Where do I take this pain of mine? _The view trails behind him as the  pearly white figures of Sirius, Cedric, Lily, and James in that order, climb out of the archways and follow Harry. As the guitar plays again, it goes to Harry's point of view, with him staring at the crimson carpeted floor. __

_            I run but it stays right by my side…_his eyes wander upwards as he takes notice of Snape standing right in front of him.  The shot pauses on his face.

Suddenly, Snape fires the Legilimens spell at Harry,  striking him like lightening.__

_So tear me o-pen, pour me out! _He falls back into a memory of the graveyard, being tied to a tombstone.__

_            There's things inside that scream and shout!! _Masked Death Eaters whirl demonically around him. __

_            And the pain still hates me, _Harry thrashes frantically in the binds, his scar searing hot white as a long, spindly, white finger reaches for him,__

_            So hold me, _The finger begins to trace his face, __

_            Until it sleeps…_ThenHarry springs awake, clenching the hand, which has now become the normal hand of Hermione. He gasps and loosens his grip, as she, Ron, Ginny, and Neville help him up. They continue down the hall of doors as Harry wipes his scar, which has started to bleed.  __

_            Just like a curse, just like the stray _He stares at the corridor running ahead of them.__

_            You feed it once and now it stays…._As if from the hall's inherent darkness, a dozen or so Death Eaters emerge, striding towards the group. We can see something squirm under the robs on Harry's back. __

_            Now it stays! _Lucius Malfoy raises his wand to curse them, but Harry strikes him with a beam of furious green light. __

_So tear me o-pen, but beware! _He mows the Death Eaters down. __

_            There's things inside without a care!! _The stone of the hallways erupts with the spell.__

_            And the dirt still stains me, _he leans a triumphant foot onto Bellatrix's head, her lips bubbling with blood, as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville look on horrified. __

_            So wash me, _he whips around abruptly, his pupils looking a little odd, blood trickling from his scar. __

_            Un-til I'm clean! _He approaches the four. __

_            It grips you so hold me! _He wraps a hand around Hermione's arm, tightening as the hall begins to rumble and shift. Hermione struggles fearfully. 

_It stains you so hold me! _ A large door opens in the floor just behind him.__

_            It hates you so hold me! _Ron and the others tackle Harry and together they fall through the door. __

_            It holds you so hold me! _The chain of people tumble through the darkness with Harry who looks wild and pale.  __

_            Until it sleeps…._He crashes onto a hard stone floor, as the others transpire into mist upon contact. __

_            (until it sleeps, until it sleeps…) _They spiral and mingle with the smoke curling from the torch fires ringing the room as Harry watches, flat on his back. __

_So tell me why you've chosen me? _Harry looks beyond the haze to the gleaming orbs on the surrounding shelves.__

_            Don't want your _grip_, don't want your greed…._Serpentine shadows squirm their way towards him, slithering up his body. __

_            Don't want it!! _He grabs his head and hurtles to his feet, clawing frantically.  __

_I'll tear me open, make you gone! _He grits as he throws himself violently at the stone walls.__

_            No more can you hurt a-ny-one!!_

_            And the fear still shakes me, _He catches his reflection in the orbs: deathly pale, mouth agape with pointed teeth.__

_            So hold me, until it sleeps! _He collapses to the floor, scratching at his scar with his fingernails, dripping red.  __

_It grips you so hold me! _Moody and Lupin haul him back, trying to subdue him. __

_            It stains you so hold me-eya! _Mr. Weasly, Tonks, and McGonagall enclose to help. __

_            It hates you so hold me! _Harry stops fighting as he notices Sirius out of the corner of his eye.  He throws off the adults and goes after Sirius down the hall of doors again. __

_            IT HOLDS YOU! _ Sirius runs, then suddenly spins around. __

_HOLDS YOU!! _Harry stops dead as Sirius stands framed by the veiled archway. __

_HOLDS YOU!! _He_ spreads out his arms, beginning to fall---___

_            Until it sleeps…_And disappears into the veil as Harry dives in after him, tumbling into darkness again.__

_            (until it sleeps, until it sleeps, until it sleeps, until it sleeps…) _Harry falls for a little while until he slows, landing gently on some stone steps at one end of the Great Hall. He lifts up his head to survey the hall, with the vault above, thundering, blue, and ominous. Moonlight spills onto the frozen stone and rigid tables, aligned as they would be during exam time. Harry rolls his head, rubbing the back of his neck. 

_(don't want it…) _The forms of a smirking Umbridge, Snape quivering as a child, Neville's  tortured parents, a sneering Malfoy, Hagrid, all bruised and battered, a crying Mrs. Weasly, and all his friends dejected or frantic, start to swarm him. He winces and seethes. __

_I don't want it _

_            Want it! _He starts to lift into the air as they enclose.__

_Want it!! _

_WANT IT! _His arrogant father enters center. __

_WANT IT!! _Harry's scar starts to bleed.__

_            NOOOOOOOOO!!!  _The blood flows into his eyes, flooding them red as he convulses in the air. __

With an explosion of light, he thunders back to the ground, as Voldemort, immediately slashing at the ghostly form of his father. __

_So tear me open, but beware! _He forces the other ethereal forms to the sides of the 

Great Hall where they smash and diffuse into mist. 

            _There's things inside without a care!! _With a wave of a wand the house banners are torn down. The ceiling begins to crack and shake. __

 _           And the dirt still stains me, _It flies off into pieces, leaving the tumultuous storm overhead, ripping and rolling with lightening. __

_So wash me,' til I'm clean! _Harry's red, slitted eyes alight as he spots Dumbledore 

standing on the opposite side, wand pointed, calm as ever. _  
            I'll tear thee open, make you gone! Harry  parts the tables, sending them crashing as he  charges with dynamic force.___

_No longer will you hurt a-ny-one! _Dumbledore looks away. __

_And the hate still shapes me, _Harry nears, grinning mad with delight, gathering 

himself up into a stupendous leap. __

_So hold me, _He descends in menacing slow motion__

_Until it sleeps……_His expression turns from raving rapture to a sort of vague 

shock.__

_(Until it sleeps…) _He falls backward, fear in his eyes. 

_(Until it sleeps…) _His long fingers drift to the hole in his chest, where the spell 

struck like a bullet, still plunging. __

_(Until it sleeps…) _He  shatters to the floor, trembling and gasping. The lightening 

scar appears on his forehead and cries tears of crimson. __

_(Until it sleeps…) _Dumbledore, Sirius, and James bend over him. Harry reaches 

out a hand to them, but seeing it for what it is, jerks it back. He becomes still and the shot moves past the floor as Harry, ethereal, but in his own shape, falls from Voldemort's form, falling, falling, falling in the darkness. The instruments finish off as Harry's self falls back into his body. He sits bolt upright, in his four-post bed, sweating and rubbing his scar, as the red curtains waft in the cold night's breeze….  
  


**************************************************************************************************************************

            Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the formatting, I can't figure out a way to fix it, this was as close as I could. Have a nice day J 


End file.
